Dream Come True
by Zzyzx4
Summary: Richie has been in love with his friend Eddie since they first met. Now that they're alone, will Eddie find out his friend's secret? And what will come as a result?


"Richie, move it! It's my turn in the hammock." Eddie said trying to push his friend out of the way.

"Can't you see I'm reading here?" He asked, not looking away from the comic in his hand.

"I don't care, move!" He cried trying to push him out again, but Richie still refused to budge. "Fine!" Eddie climbed into the hammock with Richie still inside. His feet, being right next to Richie's face.

"Happy now?" Richie asked, agitated. Eddie responded by lightly tapping Richie's face with one of his feet. _I know I am. _Richie thought. _I can't believe how close our junk's are right now! And did he have to wear those shorts today? He's killing me here!_

Richie's own thoughts completely drowned out whatever Bill was saying to the rest of the loser's gang. "Rich, are you l-l-listening?"

"Who the fuck do you take me for?" He said to get Bill to back off. "Hey Eddie, let's go see Batman tonight."

"You think my mom's going to let me out that late?" Eddie asked him.

"We'll tell her we're all having a sleepover, she'll buy that. Come on, dude." Eddie though for a second before answering.

"Ok, I'll tell her. But you have to be there or she'll suspect something's up."

"This is where the magic happens." Richie said as he and Eddie entered his house. _Or at least where I hope it'll happen. _He thought.

"Where're your parents at?" Eddie asked, noticing the place was empty.

"Business trip. This is the first time they're trusting me alone for the week." Richie said excitedly. "Come on, go drop your stuff on in my room so we can go." He said slapping Eddie on the back. Eddie rolled his eyes before going upstairs to Richie's room. Richie stayed behind and licked his lips as he watched Eddie go up the stairs. _Ok, now I'm glad he wore those shorts._

The two of them left the movie theater to see it was dark out by this point. "Man, that reporter was pretty hot huh?" Richie asked as they began on their way home.

"Sure was," Eddie agreed.

"All joking aside though Eddie-"

"Whoa no joking? Slow down there Rich." Eddie said with a laugh.

"No really, I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile now. Listen Eddie I-"

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Eddie asked with his voice beginning to shake.

"No?"

"Down there." Eddie pointed down an alley. Richie stepped in front of Eddie and looked down the dark alleyway. Eddie pulled out his inhaler.

"See Eddie? There's nothing-"

"Hiya kids!" It poked its head out of the darkness. Both of them jumped back. "Late night stroll? Overdone don't you think Richie?" Richie looked at him confused. "I know your little secret. Why don't we tell Eddie?"

"Fuck you man! Let's get out of here!" Richie said grabbing Eddie's hand before running away as fast as possible.

"We need to get back to your place!" Eddie yelled in a panic.

"Isn't you house closer?" Richie asked.

"My mom thinks we're having a sleepover remember? We can't go there."

"Ok fine, I know a shortcut." Richie told him before running into the trees into the woods. They ran across the creek where they had that rock fight with Henry not that long ago and excited the woods on the other side. After cutting through a few backyards they found themselves right outside Richie's house and ran in before slamming the door shut and Rich locked it as fast as he could.

They both dropped the the floor breathing heavily and Eddie back to his inhaler. After catching their breaths, Richie started to laugh to himself. Eddie was confused at first but eventually began to laugh with him. Richie, without even thinking, leaned over and kissed Eddie straight on the lips.

Eddie sat in complete shock until Richie realized he wasn't dreaming and pulled back. "Why did you do that?" Eddie asked.

"I-I uh," Richie couldn't find anything to say. For the first time, **he** was at a loss for words.

"Why did you just kiss me?" Richie stayed silent and looked away, not wanting to see the look in Eddie's eyes. "Rich, are...are you...gay?" Richie crossed his arms and began to shake. If Eddie outed him now, his life in Derry would practically be over. "Listen, it's ok." Richie looked up, trying to look calm despite the tears that started to form. Eddie took Richie's glasses off and wiped his tears away. "I didn't hate it you know."

"Um, Eddie, can I-"

"Yes! Sorry, you were gonna ask to kiss me again right?" Richie nodded. "Yeah, please do." Richie took a deep breath and leaned back in and kissed Eddie on the lips again, only this time, Eddie was kissing back. When they broke apart, they stared at each other and smiled.

"You know," Richie said as he moved one of his hands up Eddie's inner thigh. "You really should look into getting longer shorts. These leave nothing to the imagination and I have a pretty vivid imagination."

"I've noticed over the years." Eddie said.

"Why don't you just let me show you then?" Richie asked, as he started to grind their bodies together.

"I don't know about this, my mom said that-"

"Don't think about your mom right now Dude. It'll kill the moment." Richie told him.

"We're having a moment?" Eddie asked.

"I hope we are at least. If you don't mind getting a little dirty for once, you wanna make the moment into a night?"

"If you really want to, then go for it before I change my mind." Eddie told him. Richie smiled and pulled his shirt off before reaching for the bottom of Eddie's shirt and pulled it off. The two went back to kissing each other. Richie opened his mouth and stuck his tongue into Eddie's mouth. _I can't believe I'm I'm being kissed like this. And by Richie too. _Eddie began to think. _There are so many germs in our mouths. But, I want to get dirty for once._

_Finally! I've been waiting to get here with Eddie for so long. This isn't a dream. These are really his lips. My tongue is really in his mouth right now. I don't ever want to stop. But we need to go further. I don't know when we'll get another chance. _Richie stood up and unzipped his shorts. Eddie looked with hesitation, unsure of what he should do. "Do you want to stop? We can stop if this is too much." Richie said zipping his shorts back up.

"No! I wanna be dirty with you." Eddie told him. Richie looked down and smiled and pushed his shorts down to his ankles. Eddie moved onto his knees and fingered the waistband on his best friend's tighty whities before taking a deep breath and pulling them down as well. Eddie looked forward as Richie's five inch hard dick poking right at him.

"Are you sure you still wanna do this?" Richie asked. Eddie responded by grabbing ahold of the dick in front of him and began to stroke it. "Oh shit!" Richie moaned.

"Does that feel good?" Eddie asked.

"Oh yeah, don't stop." Richie said leaning back against the wall.

"Do I put it in my mouth?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with." _Pleasesuckitpleasesuckitpleasesuckit. _As if reading his mind, Eddie opened his mouth and stuck the head of Richie's prick in his mouth. Richie threw his head back and moaned loudly. Richie grabbed ahold of Eddie's head and began to thrust into his best friend's mouth before he fired deep down his throat. Richie leaned back against the wall and breathed heavily. "How'd I taste?"

"Bitter...but still good." Eddie said after swallowing it. "Now what?"

"You're turn." Richie helped Eddie up to his feet before going to his own knees and pulled Eddie's underwear down letting his already rock hard four and a half inch cock out into the air. Richie mimicked what Eddie did and took as much into his mouth as he could while stroking the rest of it. It didn't take long for Eddie to reach his orgams, firing into Richie's mouth.

"How about me? Does mine taste good?" Eddie asked after catching his breath.

"Have a taste," Richie said standing up and kissing Eddie again, allow him to taste his own seed. "Better than my own." Richie said as they broke apart.

"I don't know, I like yours better." Eddie told him.

"Are we-are we going all the way?" Richie asked.

"I-if you want to." Eddie said nervously.

"Fuck yeah I want to!" He said picking up Eddie and taking him over to the couch. Eddie got on his hands and knees and pointed his ass towards Richie. Richie grabbed onto his ass for a second before he took his hands away. "Wait, this isn't right." He said before turning Eddie over onto his back. "There, now we can look at each other." Eddie let out a giggle. Richie stuck a finger into his mouth before he slowly pushed it into Eddie's ass which has him let out a painful grunt. "It's ok, I need to loosen you up first." Richie told him. "Trust me, it'd be alot more painful otherwise."

"Ok, I trust you." Eddie told him. Richie moved his finger in and out and curled it a few times before he moved to position himself.

"Are you ready?" Richie asked, looking down into Eddie's eyes. Eddie nodded his head and Richie began to push in. Eddie winced in pain and shut his eyes tightly. "Oh shit, are you ok? Do we need to stop?"

"N-no, it's ok. Keep going, I want to do this." Eddie told him. Richie listened and began to push in further. Once he thought Eddie had enough time to adjust, he began to move in and out, trying to push deeper each time. The boys could feel each other's breath as they lost their virginities to each other. Richie grabbed onto Eddie's waist as a way to shove deeper into the smaller boy. Eddie began to moan in pleasure as the pain subsided as Richie hit Eddie's sweet spot. Richie looked down at the boy he's had a crush on forever, moaning in pleasure. Knowing he was the cause of those moans was too much for him to take.

"Eddie, I'm gonna-"

"Do it Rich, I wanna feel it." Richie let loose inside of Eddie before pulling out, shooting some of his juice onto Eddie's stomach. The boys were limp on the couch, breathing heavily once again.

"Hey Eds," Richie said once he could speak again.

"Yeah?"

"I want you in my ass next time." Richie told him.

"So, there's gonna be a next time? I can't wait."

If only they got to have that next time they wanted so badly.


End file.
